Never make Paul's OC twin sister mad!
by Bananaz4ever
Summary: Oneshot Slash/Yaoi And you'd better listen, or else she'll do horrible thnigs to you...like subjecting you to Harley! Just like poor Drew... Story hopefully better than summary. Rated for implied "mature scenes. Implied onesided Tensionshipping.


**Very odd, crazy, and with a "maturish" scene at the end. Plus, I "stole" an OC from Rachel. She's Paul's imaginary twin sister called Raina that hasn't appeared in, like, anything yet, so I thought, "What the heck?" Also, this is in Hoenn or Kanto, which is why Paul isn't actually in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Rachel's OC, Raina.**

**WARNING: SOME ONESIDED SLASH (BOYxBOY). DON'T FLAME BECAUSE OF IT!! Or anything, for that manner...**

**

* * *

**

Raina stormed out of the Poke-Center, severely pissed out. No one was sure why, but from the looks of it, it wasn't good. At all.

"Whats the ma-"

"DON'T ASK!! Grrrrr...I could just burn him in a cauldron, then rip him to little tiny bits, then I could feed him one by one to my Pokemon, then... "

After that, nobody valuing his or her life asked her about it.

Raina stomped all the way to a grand house, and slammed the doorbell so hard she thought it would shatter. The door VERY cautiously opened a crack.

"Yes?" the voice was no more than a small squeak.

"May I speak to Mr. Hayden, please?" Raina's reply was a hiss, and the person on the other end gulped audibly.

"R-right a-a-away, mam! One minu...." he didn't even finish his sentence before running into the house for his life.

Drew (AKA Mr. Hayden) was in his room reading _Twilight _when his butler, Jared, flew into the room.

"Master D--drew! No time to dally! Raina's HERE!!" he panted anxiously. Drew looked up unworriedly from his book.

"Huh? Oh, okay, let her in." he replied smoothly, flicking his hair.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but, Master Dr-"

"I SAID LET HER IN!!" sometimes Drew could get as angry as Misty, May, Dawn _and _Raina all put together, though he didn't even know some of them. It wasn't a good idea to disobey him then, so Jared dashed out at top speed.....again.

"Master Drew has allowed you to come in." he gasped to the impatient Raina outside. She quickly pushed past him and started up the stairs, muttering under her breath about the various tortures she was going imply onto Drew, making Jared wonder why his master had let this, this, MONSTER into their house!

Raina knocked on Drew's door, not as loud as before, but still thunderous. It swung open, and there was the green-haired Devil himself. With a snarl, she tackled Drew to the ground.

Luckily, he had been anticipating this, and managed to get out of her death-grip. However, 8 years of karate, tae-kwon-do, kung fu, judo and ninja training from Reggie wasn't for nothing. Soon, Raina had him tied up on a window pole, still scheming up was to kill him. Then she saw a picture of the top 4 Coordinators in the Hoenn Grande Festival, and the perfect plan came to her mind.

"AH HA!" she shrieked excitedly, running into the corridor while punching buttons on her cell phone (A/N: Okay, I know there aren't any cell phones in Pokemon, but who cares!) at the same time. Listening carefully, Drew could hear most of the conversation outside:

"_Hello_, Nurse Joy! Is Harley around? Is he? That's too bad...... oh well, bye!" Muted cursing could be heard, as well as more buttons being punched.

"Hello, Nurse Joy(a different one)! Is Harley around? Really? Good! Could you please go get him, if you don't mind? Okay, great! Hi Harley! Could you meet me at the PokeCenter in LaRousse City in 45 minutes? Huh? Oh, it's a special birthday present, just for you! Uh..... you're birthday's next month? Erm, well, I'm going to Sinnoh to visit Paul and Reggie, remember? What is it? Ah.... you'll see. Bye!" Raina shut the phone with a satisfied "click!" and went back into Drew's room.

"Alrightyo, mister. Lets get you to the PokeCenter, 'kay?" she untied him from the pole and started dragging him bodily to the PokeCenter. There, she rented two rooms, one with specially soundproofed walls so no sound could come out. Of course, she had special tools to allow her to hear inside, but....

They went into the soundproof room and Raina........ handcuffed Drew to the king-sized bed and went back out into the hallway to wait for Harley.

And so they waited. Raina in anticipation and Drew in increasing horror. Finally, the Cacturne-costume-wearing, purple haired, seriously effeminate man arrived.

"Ta-da! Hello, there hun! Where's my present? Huh, huh?" he asked in a perfect imitation of a little kid at Christmastime. Raina sweatdropped, while, in the soundproof room, Drew was also sweating, but for an entirely different reason.

"He-er, I mean, _it, _is in there." she answered calmly, pointing to Drew's currently situated room (AKA the soundproof room). Harley clapped his hands happily.

"YAY!!" he squealed and started dashing towards the room but Raina placed herself in between him and it(the room, I mean).

"One more thing, Harley," she said. Harley looked at her quizzically, "you can do whatever you want with hi-I mean _it, _dammit! You may do _anything,_ and I mean_ anything _you want with it, FINALLY!! I GOT IT RIGHT!! *cough* I mean, with your present, got it?"

Harley nodded, puzzled, and Raina let him go into "the room". Then she ran into her own room, right next to "the room", and fell onto the bed, giggling like mad. Revenge was _hers!_

Later that night, with the peculiar object that allowed her hear into "the room", Raina lay there, hearing the screams, one in agony and horror, and the other in.....something else(Um, yeah......). Ah, the sweet taste of revenge......

Of course, how was she to know that in 12 hours, it was _she _who would be screaming her head off, lost in a huge cave filled with Zubats, Golbats, Crowbats, Gligar and the occaisional Gliscor?

After all, anyone who knew anything about Raina Dawn Shinji knew all about her enormous phobia of bats.......

Fin

**

* * *

**

**Um.....that was weird. And scary, and crazy, and odd, and gross, and.....**

**Never mind. **

**Anyways, if you're wondering why Raina is so mad at Drew.... well, I don't know either, to be serious. It just randomly popped into my head, and the reason for all this madness wasn't in there. So, you can just take a guess.**

**I never really liked Tensionshipping, really. I prefer Respectshipping or even _Contestshipping_(Blearh! Yuck! *Pukes*) to it, for Gods sake!! Which is why I shall probably never ship this ship ever again. So there.**

**Please review! Just don't flame, because Rachel will be up there ASAP to flame you right back. I don't really care, to tell the truth, but Rachel will never let you forget about it. Like, ever, seriously. So don't flame!**

**Bananaz4Ever ('Cause they're awesome!) **


End file.
